See ya never
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "I'm sorry Alphonse, sorry you having to deal with a person like me but just wait until I get your body back then you won't have to deal with a wreck like me." Rated T for depression and suicide. One shot.


"I hate you Ed." is what I read on my little brothers journal. I knew this but it hurts way more than I imagined. I feel the tears starting to build up at the sides of my eyes.

I can't do anything to stop them when they start. Why? I was just looking at old books when I noticed one of Alphonse old journals. So I deiced to read it to just see what he wrote and I found that.

Al i'm sorry, i'm so sorry for this. You really do hate me? Yeah I knew you did I mean how couldn't you?

I pretty much sold your body away for moms soul that didn't even work. Dammit I knew this but I would have rather heard Al say it to my face.

Maybe that would have hurt less, but instead I found it here. I guess it's my fault for snooping around.

Ha...ahahaha...Alphonse why didn't you just tell me? I'm so sorry, so, so, so, sorry. I'm sorry for taking your body away, i'm sorry for you having to deal with a person like me.

I'm sorry for even living but I promised I would find a way to return your body so just keep up with me until then.

* * *

*Years later.*

I finally got his body back...he doesn't have a reason to stay by me anymore. I'm worthless to him now.

What can I do now? He only stayed with me those years so I can get his body back and I did, but what now?

Is he going to tell me his feelings? Is he going to say he hates me to my face and leave me alone?

Yeah he's going to leave me alone. I'll be alone, Alphonse won't be there anymore. Why would he stay with me?

He has no reason to stay by my side. What should I do? Getting Al's body back was my life goal, I lived to make Al happy.

Now he is and I have no purpose to stay in his life. I should leave first so I won't have to deal with the pain anymore.

Yeah i'll leave...to night. The faster the better I always say. Yeah this will work for Al to. He won't have to deal with a wreck like me.

I'm worthless, nothing, I have no purpose in life. Hahaha...ahaha. I have to get ready. Oh first I have to do a few things, just to make sure he'll have a nice life.

* * *

*Later at night, 12:00 pm.*

There we go all set. I have everything I need but I don't really need anything so I have nothing.

All i'm going to do is die so what's the point? Well off I go, bye bye Al I love you. He would probably call me disgusting if he heard me.

I see him sleep before I open and shut the door and never coming back. I paid for everything, everything he'll ever need.

I paid for his life insurance, I paid for the house he wanted and I even gave him my life saving I saved up for him.

He could live like a king, i'm happy for him...I really i'm but these tears just won't stop coming out of my eyes.

Even when I wipe them they keep coming, why? Well it's okay it's late no one will notice. I walk down the dark streets going to the office just one more time.

Just to say good bye to the colonel bastard, hehe. There I see it up ahead lights still shining, well now I better make my tears stop.

So I wipe them, there i'm better. I have to give colonel the money to give to Al I can't trust anyone else.

Now i'm in front of the office doors I would usually smash the door open but not tonight. So I knock on the door. I hear Riza call from inside. "Come in."

I walk in and see Mustang and Riza along with everyone else. I bet they got the night shift. I greet them and look at Mustang. "Hello." I say flat with no emotion.

He looks at me having a strange face but I ignore it and continue you. "Can you give this to Al tomorrow?" I ask and hand him a envelope.

"Sure but what is it?" he asks holding the envelope and I tell him. "Just something so he can live in peace." I say and turn around and start walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I hear him ask and I stay quiet for a while before I answer. "Just to see my mom, so bye Mustang, Riza, everyone." With that I find my self running down the halls.

I'm now running in the darkness, I want to find the right place. Let see...I know where, on my way. I'll go for a long walk, I like walks.

I walk and walk it's almost morning I see the sun a bit but I don't mind. I think I could walk for ever if I didn't feel so dizzy.

I guess the cuts are starting to make me sleepy. I started to cut my arm at some point but I don't remember.

What's this? I hear foot steps, way out here? There coming closer and closer so I decide to see who would be way out here in the woods.

I don't know how I got here but i'm here I don't mind i'm a traveler, that's why I decide to die while on my travels.

My last adventure but sadly on my own. So I turned around and you won't believe what I see. Alphonse with Mustang and Riza, running towards me.

There almost here but still not close enough to stop me from making the final cut. Finally I stab my heart and stare at them still running for me.

Then I notice it stopped, the pain I was feeling there. My heart doesn't hurt so much. I fall to the ground and there standing above me.

I hear Alphonse screaming something but I can't hear anymore. I see there shoes but it's to fuzzy now, I lost my sight.

Oh would you look at that i'm already dead.

* * *

Okay okay I forgot about this story saying how I've been only posting One Piece Fanfictions. :p

Please review.


End file.
